The Devil's Protege
by angelinconflict
Summary: Part 4 in the Well Runneth Eternal Series has Castiel's grace threatened when he is accused of the worst crime that an angel can commit. With Cas out of commission, it is up to Dean, Sam and a surprisingly former ally to save him.


Castiel had not left Singer Salvage yard, even when Sam thought he had vanished due to Dean's arrival. He watched as Dean teased his brother, resulting in both racing to the door. In a voice of frustration, Sam had said it; he had exposed the secret to Dean. Castiel stood inches from the brothers as the youngest blurted out:

"What if it's not me he loves? What if it's you?"

Dean said nothing at first, having been taken off guard when the door swung into him while he was temporarily paralyzed. "Are you friggin kiddin me?"

Castiel wanted to appear; he wanted to shake the youngest brother until his teeth rattled. Sam was also saying nothing.

Dean was pressing on him hard. "Sam? Sam! Damnit Sam, you had better tell me…"

Sam's voice was unsteady with his next words. "I'm kidding, Dean." His laugh was awkward, "of course, I'm kidding."

Castiel felt a wave of relief in that moment. Dean's laugh was strangled. "I knew it. Jesus, Sam, what the hell is wrong with you, trying to pawn off your boyfriend on me?"

Inside the house, the brothers separated—Sam went to bed, and Dean went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. Before Castiel could follow, he heard Sam's voice, uttering an apology for his outburst.

"It's okay, Sam… all is forgiven," he whispered towards the door.

Slowly, Castiel moved into the doorway of the kitchen to watch silently while Dean contemplated Sam's words. He talked to himself, drank, talked to himself some more, and drank some more. After several moments, Dean, as though remembering something, removed his shirt. Castiel wanted to appear; he wanted to scold Dean for being so reckless. How easy would it be now with his anti-possession charm destroyed for any entity to just take him? The blood of the wound had dried, but the look on Dean's face was one indicating that it pained him immensely. Castiel fought every impulse not to appear and heal the wound, but in his effort, he heard Dean's prayer—a call for him. Without a second of thought, Castiel made himself visible. Dean turned in acknowledgement and began to weakly justify his position. Castiel didn't wait for him to finish, instead he closed the gap between them, placed his hand on the festering wound, and in minutes, the gash was gone.

For a brief moment, perhaps too long a moment, Castiel could feel the human's heartbeat as it fluttered beneath his hand. The pace was simply too fast to be normal. Realizing that he was suddenly and dangerously lingering, he removed his hand and stepped back.

"Uh… thanks," Dean said, swiftly pulling his shirt back on and straightening the ends.

Castiel was only able to nod. Speaking would result in saying things he could not possibly take back. He would be unable to stop himself from telling Dean what he thought of his reckless behaviour; perhaps it would even go further until he ended up spilling everything, including the secret.

"Have you suddenly gone mute?"

Dean was laughing but Castiel was motionless. "No." Knowing that it was for the best, he added, "I should go."

Castiel was used to Dean's brash comments; what he wasn't used to was a Dean that could no longer find the right words. Sam's outburst had left behind a scar, though small, it would still irritate Dean until he learned the truth.

"Have a…"

Castiel felt bad for leaving Dean's words hanging but if he was going to succeed in his mission to protect him, he had no choice. It was for Dean's own good. He followed the conflicted brother through the kitchen, down the hall and to the door of Bobby's room. Without a word, Castiel placed his hand on Dean's arm—it was the same spot he had grabbed when relieving Dean of Perdition. It should have had no effect on the human, but his eyes suddenly closed as he collapsed against the door, gripping the chest of his shirt tightly in one fist. With a shuddering gasp, Castiel released Dean's arm.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded brokenly.

Dean's eyes opened slowly, revealing a definite smile within them. "Damn," he exclaimed in a hiss. "Wow…"

Castiel left there but he was no longer upset with himself, Dean or Sam. He arrived in his favourite place in all of Heaven—that which belonged to the autistic man with the soaring colourful kite—and laid out on the cool grass unable to stop smiling. With his arms folded beneath his head, he watched the clouds scud gracefully across the blue sky. It would never be night here; it would always be perfect. Everything was perfect. Happiness was hard to come by for an angel, but he could feel it, travelling through every part of him.

"Why do you come here, Castiel?" murmured a voice from above him.

Castiel gazed up into the illuminated face of his sister, Lien. She never smiled. None of his kin ever smiled. His voice sounded smoother than normal when he answered. "I enjoy the tranquility, Lien."

"You do not look well," she insisted, lowering on her knees next to him. "You look… well, I cannot find a word to describe it."

"Happy?" he suggested for her.

"Happy?" she repeated, tilting her small dark head to the side. "Why would you be happy, Castiel? Do you not fight with the rest of us?"

"I still fight, Lien. Happiness is a good feeling."

"No feelings are good," she scolded, obviously having read the manual a few too many times. "We are soldiers; we are not human. Happy is for humans and we would be arrogant to think we could be like our betters."

Castiel tried not to, but laughing was inevitable at this point. The young angel gasped. "Would you disobey, Castiel?"

"No… not ever again. I bow down to humans same as all our kin, but I have been human, and I have changed because of that experience."

Lien's eyes grew wide. "You have been human? Did you incur our father's wrath?"

"No," Castiel replied gently. "He wanted me to walk among them in order to help them. This feeling of happiness is a gift."

Lien fixed her eyes on him, placing her hands in her lap. "Will you tell me everything? Tell me about… happiness… and living among them. Are they as wonderful as I can only imagine they are?"

Castiel was amazed by the youth and naivety of this one particular angel. He remembered this same excitement when he was new. Gently, he clasped both her hands in his, transferring some of his happiness over to her.

Her face flushed, her eyes brightened, and she giggled. Gasping, she clapped both hands over her mouth. "Oh!" She removed her hands, "what was that?"

"Happiness," he murmured.

"Oh… and that… that is what you are feeling?" she guessed in a voice of pursued interest.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Castiel knew he could not reveal the source behind his happiness but he didn't have to, anyway. He was being called. "Goodbye Lien," he whispered, getting up slowly.

"Will we talk again?" She asked in a voice brimming with hope.

"Yes."

With that, he acknowledged the call that had come from the garden—the one place in all of Heaven where anyone, including angels, could frequent. "Joshua," Castiel greeted upon seeing the older angel, the gardener—the mouthpiece of their father.

"Cas, it's good to see you."

"The name's Castiel," he corrected, eyeing the gardener.

"It is, but most everyone calls you Cas."

"Only my friends call me Cas; you may call me Castiel. That is my given name."

"I cannot tell you how hurt I am that you do not consider me amongst your friends."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You are not hurt, Joshua. Pain is a human emotion; you feel only indifference."

"Yes, well, I should count my blessings that I am not a friend of yours, shouldn't I? Besides, friends of yours tend to die by your hand." He was alluding to the death of Balthazar and before him, Rachel. "Friends do not mean much to you, do they Castiel?"

"Why did you call me here, Joshua?" Castiel demanded.

"To relay a message from Dad," replied Joshua, "Believe it or not, I am still his confidant, even though you are still his favourite."

Castiel stood there stiffly. "What is it?" he ordered.

"Respect for your betters, Castiel."

Without resorting to delivering a heavy punch to his arrogant older brother and Dad's confidant, he breathed in then out to release his impending anger. "What is the message?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"Dad says that Lien needs to experience Earth as you have. You must bring her there and… show her the ropes."

"Of course," Castiel whispered.

"Introduce her to the Winchesters. Dad wants her to become a stable presence in their lives."

Castiel was unable to stop himself from uttering, "Why?"

"Because he has other plans for you. You have been promoted, Castiel; despite whether you deserve it or not, you will become an archangel, and you will have duties to perform up here."

For a moment, Castiel couldn't move. He didn't want the promotion. He didn't want to be replaced as the guardian to the Winchesters. "Please… Joshua, tell him…"

"Be grateful, Castiel," Joshua hissed, a smug look emerging in his eyes.

"I am… I'm grateful, but I… I wish to decline the promotion."

"You cannot do so," Joshua said with permanence to his voice.

"Joshua, I beg you…"

"Off with you, Castiel. You are not the only angel our father needs to talk to."

Castiel returned to his haven, surprised to find that Lien had not left it. She was now lying on the grass with her eyes skyward. The shuffle of his feet was enough to jolt her from her daze, and she bolted up with pure excitement in her eyes. "Tell me good news, Castiel!"

"I have been promoted to Archangel," he told her softly.

"Oh… that is… very impressive!"

He gazed down into this young angel's face. Could she possibly do what he had done for so many years now? Would she screw up like him? Would she… His thoughts buckled under the pressure. He tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke but everything was suddenly completely off balance. "You will come with me to Earth, and I will introduce you to the Winchesters."

"Oh!" Lien grabbed his arms. "The Winchesters? You mean… the humans who averted the apocalypse? They are infamous!"

"Lien," he murmured in as serious a voice as he could muster. "After some training, you will be their new guardian. Do you understand?"

She nodded like an obedient puppy. "Yes, Castiel. I swear to be the perfect guardian, perfect!"

Castiel was never perfect. Perhaps his father had no more faith in his ability to protect the Winchesters. Why else would he place him in a position so far from them? This was not a promotion but a punishment for the mistakes he had made six months ago. He was never going to see Sam or Dean again after Lien was trained.

"Castiel," Lien called, placing curious hands on his cheeks. "This is not happiness…"

She was sliding her fingers through the tears he had no idea had come. "You are wet."

"Lien," he scolded, gripping her hands.

"I do not understand this," she admitted, showing him the tear she had caught on the tip of her finger.

"I'm sad," he explained softly.

"Oh… sad… that is not like happy."

"No," he murmured.

"How do I… make you happy, Castiel?"

He suppressed the tears, forcing a smile through them. "Be good to them… the Winchesters. Always come when they call, always have faith in their decisions no matter how strange they may sound, and even if you think you are doing the right thing… never lie to them. If you follow these rules, you will be perfect."

Lien nodded. "I will, Castiel. You can count on me."

Castiel arrived in front of Bobby's with Lien at his side. She asked questions about everything she saw, including the piles of vehicles in the yard. Castiel tried to keep up to her questions, but he was unable to answer as fast as she asked. Sam was the first to leave the house. He did not get one word out before Lien flew at him, hugging hard around his shoulders. "Oh! You are Sam, aren't you? Sam Winchester—the hero?"

"Uh…" he laughed, patting the angel's head awkwardly. "Yeah… and uh… who are you?"

"I'm Lien. I'm going to be your new guardian! I told Castiel I will be perfect!"

Sam eased Lien back. "Sure, can you excuse me for a sec?" he said, leaving the young angel to approach Castiel. "New guardian?"

"Yes, Sam…"

"Well, she's nice, but we kind of like our old guardian," Sam remarked.

"This is not my choice," Castiel explained.

Dean was the next to be attacked, grunting in confusion when Lien threw her arms around him. "Dean Winchester," she sighed, "the other hero."

"You're a strong chick, aren't ya," choked Dean with a nervous laugh.

"My name is Lien and I'm going to be your new guardian as soon as Castiel trains me. You will not be sorry, Dean."

Dean's eyes lifted over the angel's shoulder to meet with Castiel's in confusion. "We have a new guardian? You give your two weeks' notice or something, Cas?"

Castiel cleared his throat. "Lien, go inside. Meet Bobby, but try not to strangle him."

"Okay," she chirped, and let go of Dean to enter the house.

"And try to be…" the door slammed before Castiel could finish, "a little more discreet."

Dean headed down the steps until he was alongside his brother; both were staring at Castiel for answers. "Well," Dean pressed. "No benefits package? Didn't get a high enough raise? What's with the newbie?"

With an exhale of unsteady breath, Castiel spoke, "I was promoted."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Well… congratulations, Cas," Sam was the first to say. Dean said nothing. He was scuffing the ground with the toe of his boot.

"I'm an archangel now."

"Wow, it must be a proud day for you," Dean remarked with a snuff of derision. "I guess we were just a placeholder till you got the better position, huh?"

"I declined," Castiel said, unable to control the flow of warmth brimming in his eyes now. "I'm being punished for what I did to you… to both of you. I did not ask for this position. I never wanted to leave the two of you. You have to believe that…"

Dean's head was bowed, but Sam's hand pressed down on Castiel's shoulder. "We do, Cas. Look, you were forgiven a long time ago. Trust me that we're not harbouring any resentment towards you. We are… good."

Castiel closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before nodding. Dean would still not look up. "Dean…"

"Yeah… whatever," he mumbled before turning back towards the house.

"He'll come around," Sam promised.

"I'm still here until Lien understands the goings-on of you two."

Sam nodded, stepped forward and pulled Castiel into a one-armed hug, thumping his back affectionately. Castiel was unable to move, unsure how to respond to this, and so just stood there with his arms by his sides. Sam stepped back, pressing a hand to the angel's arm. "Cas," he started, but Castiel immediately interrupted him.

"Sam, no."

"You said yourself that you won't be coming back after our new guardian is trained!"

"That does not mean we should abandon the secret, Sam. Despite my absence, it will still save his life."

"Sam," Dean called from inside the house.

Both Castiel and Sam answered the call, emerging in the kitchen doorway where Bobby was groaning beneath the questions Lien asked. "That is enough, Lien," Castiel demanded, eyeing her with a scolding glare.

"This one is mighty chatty, Cas," Bobby remarked, sitting with a glass of whiskey in one hand.

"She is… new," Castiel justified.

"Why are the boys getting a new guardian, anyway? I thought you were their guardian."

Castiel watched as Dean stood to offer his seat to Lien. She shook her head modestly at him.

"He's been promoted, Bobby," Sam explained.

"Promoted?"

"He has joined the ranks of extreme dick," Dean insulted, keeping his eyes off Castiel.

"He's an archangel," Sam rephrased, pressing a hand on Castiel's shoulder kindly. "We should be happy for him, but Dean has chosen to be a jerk."

Bobby shrugged. "He'll get over it." His watery eyes lifted to Castiel's. "Congratulations, Cas, I'm sure this was a long time comin for you. No doubt it's well deserved."

Castiel glanced over to Dean for a minute before returning his eyes to Sam. "It isn't, but I thank you, anyhow."

Bobby could only nod awkwardly. "Down to business then," he said, taking his eyes off the forlorn angel to describe the hunters' next job.

Castiel left the house and found that he could not move on past the Impala. Inside, the Winchesters' new guardian was slowly integrating herself into their lives. Castiel gazed up into the graying sky, addressing his father with a voice of pleading.

"Please… please let me decline the offer. I can't leave them now."

"Cas?"

Castiel jerked in response to the voice of Dean—a voice verging on apologetic. "Congratulations on your… you know…"

"I don't want to go, Dean," Castiel tried to explain, but Dean cut him off.

"I know. And I'm not mad… I'm just… disappointed."

"In me?" Castiel guessed, bowing his head.

"In God," Dean corrected. "It makes sense that he would want you as the big wolf on campus up in Heaven, but he's gotta know that Sam and I rely on you." There was a look exchanged between them, one of understanding, of trust, of acceptance. "I just didn't want you to leave thinking I hated you," Dean added.

Castiel nodded. "I appreciate that."

"She's hot, Cas, good choice," Dean said, grinning that ridiculous grin that managed to make Castiel laugh in spite of himself. "Are you two…"

"No," Castiel replied without a beat.

Dean's mouth pressed into a thin line. "Too young for you?" he teased after a moment of silence had fallen between them.

"She is my kin, Dean, my sister."

Dean cleared his throat. "Oh… awkward." Again with the grin. Slowly the grin faded and silence reigned for a second time until Castiel was the one to break it.

"I will be here until Lien understands what is required of her. I trust that you will not…" Castiel could not finish the sentence. Dean Winchester was known for his extracurricular activities with women, and Lien was very beautiful. She possessed an angelic beauty that shone on past the exterior of her human host—a devout woman in her late twenties right from there in Sioux Falls—he would not be surprised if Bobby recognized her after a while.

Dean was quick to catch on. "You think I'm gonna…" he laughed without finishing the speculation. "You think she would?"

"Dean," Castiel scolded.

"What? You brought it up!"

"She is young and impressionable, Dean."

"Dude, you really do sound like an older brother, a patronizing older brother but…"

Castiel eyed Dean sternly. "Can you please just…"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean replied without letting Castiel finish. "Don't touch the impressionable angel. Gotch ya! Anything else?"

Castiel stiffened. "No."

"I have a question," Dean started as they headed back towards the house. Castiel did not supply a response so Dean continued, "Are you and Sam… you know…?"

Both paused at the stairs and Castiel provided a look that made Dean glance back as though sure the look was not meant for him but possibly for someone behind him. When he returned his gaze to Castiel's, the look remained.

"You look like I just asked you for the meaning of life," Dean admitted.

"I don't understand," Castiel explained, narrowing his eyes.

"You and Sam are just gettin real comfy, lately," Dean said with a shrug. "He won't be up front about it so I decided to ask you. Bad idea," he added, biting his bottom lip.

"Sam is a good friend," Castiel supplied with confusion knitting his brows together. "He is like my brother."

"How does he feel?" Dean asked, walking up the steps to pull the screen door open with a loud creak.

"About what?"

Dean laughed. "About you."

Again Castiel confronted Dean with that same confusion. "I suppose…he does not see me as an enemy."

The two entered Bobby's to find Sam and Lien cross-legged on the floor, arms extended in a meditative pose. Bobby stood there, fighting back a wave of embarrassment while rolling his eyes at the sight. Dean chuckled, but Castiel felt a surge of instant worry. Already the brothers were familiarizing themselves with Lien. "What the hell are you doing?" Dean cut into the low hum.

Sam opened his eyes to glance up at his brother. "Meditation. The proper method as opposed to the hokey one." He stood immediately, lowering a hand to Lien. She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. Castiel was no longer concerned with Dean's attachment to her. It was clear now who she was interested in. Unfortunately this meant he would have to have the talk with Sam next.

Dean pretended to ignore his brother's statement as he turned to Bobby. "Any jobs?"

Bobby was silently staring at the tablet Sam had left on the table, whiskey held inches from his lips. "Hey, Bobby! You find a porn site or somethin?"

Bobby lifted his head along with the tablet so both brothers could see what was suddenly breaking news from Minneapolis, Minnesota. Scrolling across the bottom of the screen was a news reel:

Tragedy for St. Paul, Minneapolis as two students are arrested for committing mass murder inside the Mall of America. Sixteen people have been found dead and three have been taken to the hospital in critical condition.

"Demonic possession?" Dean asked, watching the words scroll by.

"Not quite," Bobby muttered, taking his glass of Whiskey to gulp the remaining contents.

Dean was still reading. The news reel was not finished. Castiel, Sam and Lien watched anxiously. "When asked about the events, the girls claimed that it was divine intervention: an angel told them to do it. One of the students even offered a name, telling the cops that "the angel, Castiel, promised to reward us for our obedience. We were only carrying out God's plan."

Castiel had experienced many human emotions, but he realized that this was one was definitely the worst. He felt… sick. Dean's voice was distant. He was no longer listening. Why? Who would frame him for this heinous crime?

"Cas!" It was the combination of voices that had finally awoken him.

"I didn't…"

"We know you didn't," Sam interrupted.

"Who would do this?" Castiel heard himself choke, losing all his composure to blind fear.

"You really wanna start pointing fingers? Obviously there is a long list of people and angels and demons and those in between who want your head on a pike," Dean added. "Our job is to find out who or what it is and stop them before more people die."

Castiel was suddenly bombarded by a loud ringing in his ears. "I… I'm being called…" he choked, stumbling back. Both Dean and Sam caught his arms. "By… everyone."

"Cas," Sam called, clutching the devastated angel's arm tighter now, "we're gonna fix this, alright?"

"I… have to… go."

Castiel was surprised to find himself sprawled out in the middle of the garden suddenly immobile. Surrounding him were his kin, the angels, but the manner of their eyes was threatening. "Castiel," announced one, stepping out from the crowd to glare down at Castiel, "you have been summoned by the council to answer for your crimes. If you are found guilty, you will be banished."

Castiel's mouth fell. "I committed… no… crimes," he tried to defend, but a supernatural power was keeping his entire body bound.

"That is for the council to decide!"

Dean paced from one end of Bobby's kitchen to the other. "No, obviously there's been a mistake because Castiel would not pull this kind of stunt again. He's the good guy now." He approached Lien, causing her eyes to widen. "Find out what's happening up there, will ya? I need to know what's happening to Cas."

Lien nodded, eased back from Dean, gave a fleeting look to Sam then went about trying to listen in on what was happening upstairs. Dean continued to pace.

"We should just go to Minneapolis and talk to the girls," Sam suggested, pulling his jacket on.

"Dean, your pacing is not gonna help Cas," Bobby added, "I agree with Sam on this one. You two need to find out what the hell is going on in that city."

Dean nodded, escaping the kitchen only to be hauled back by the sound of Lien's urgent voice. "Dean!"

"What is it? Is he okay? What's happening?"

Lien shook her head. "He is not… okay. He has been arrested for crimes against humanity. If he should be found guilty by the council, he will be banished."

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded, staring at her.

"He will be an angel no longer and he will go where all fallen angels go…"

"What?" Sam, Dean and Bobby exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you talking about Hell? Will Cas end up in Hell if they find him guilty?" Dean demanded, heart racing with his growing anxiety.

Lien nodded slowly before answering just to confirm, "yes."

"Well," Sam started, always the rational one, "The council have no evidence to prove Castiel did this, right? All they have is hearsay from down here."

"This mass murder of humans was all in Castiel's name. That is possibly the worst crime of them all," Lien explained.

"So if we find out who framed Cas, he'll be found innocent?" Dean said hopefully.

"If we do so in time," Lien corrected, "If Castiel is banished before we discover the truth, it will be too late to save him."

Dean's anxiety rose. "We'll go now," he said, rushing to the door. "Sam, let's go!"

"How much time do we have?" Sam called, chasing after his brother.

"I dunno, but if I go at least 180 all the way to Minneapolis…"

"You will still be too late," Lien sighed after them.

"Lien," Dean started, grabbing the angel's shoulders firmly, "You wanna be our guardian? Then be our guardian and help us save Cas!"

The defeated look in her eyes changed to one of resilience. "I am new to all of this, but I will teleport you to where you need to go. Unfortunately, you only have one hour to find this enemy."

"One hour?" Dean repeated, glancing over to Sam who was biting his lip fiercely.

"In one hour, the council will announce the verdict, strip Castiel of his wings, and banish him. In one hour we will be too late."

"Fine, less talking more teleporting," demanded Dean, bending his knees. Sam and Bobby joined him.

Sam had his brother's shoulders gripped when they arrived in front of the Mall of America. All three let out a loud sigh. Dean was the first to hatch a plan. "Bobby, you check out the mall, and Sam…" he looked over at Sam tentatively, "you and I will find a way to visit our two homicidal maniacs."

Without a word in between, they split up. Dean caught sight of an old Rambler on the street, climbed in, started it, and pushed the passenger's side door open for Sam. Dean took a quick glance at the clock on the dashboard. "We have fifty-five minutes," he muttered.

"And we still have to get inside the police station and interrogate two people who probably have no idea what happened," Sam said. Dean stepped on the gas, but even as he weaved in and out of traffic, he was overwhelmed with the feeling that, despite what they did from this moment on, they would still not be able to save Castiel from an inevitable fate.

Castiel gazed at his new surroundings never imagining that a place like this could exist within Heaven's gates. The cage was made completely out of holy fire, and the symbol he lay on was one made to punish by binding an angel's wings. There was no escaping this place. A shadow on the other side of the fiery cage forced Castiel to rise despite the pain it caused him to do so. The angels of the council had not been kind to him. He had been severely beaten until they literally had to carry him into the cage. He choked up a wad of blood, wiped his mouth, and pressed his back tight against the damp wall behind him. "Who's there?" he demanded, though he had no voice left to sound even a little intimidating at this point.

"Your only friend, Cas," replied a familiar voice. "Geez, you'd think you tried to usurp God a second time."

"You sound amused, Balthazar," Castiel mumbled, easing away from the wall to approach the fire.

"Only a little. I had always pegged you as the goody-two-shoes type. Now you're like… the rebel without a cause."

Castiel allowed himself to collapse no longer able to hold himself upright for the pain. "If you would like to believe that I forced mass murder against sixteen humans, then you…"

"Perhaps as Godstiel… and yes, that's what they call you up here, but as you—Cas—the human lover, I really don't think so. Even as bad ass as you pretended to be, you still couldn't stick it to me—the traitor."

"You had a good reason to betray me," Castiel muttered.

"I still don't understand how you did it, but I'm not gonna say I'm not grateful. I decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth." Belthazar gazed at the cage for a good long time before adding, "So… how do I help you, old friend?"

Castiel lifted his head. "I don't think you can," he admitted solemnly. "I don't think anyone can."

"What are your boyfriends doing, then? Obviously Dean and Sam are not just going to let you rot in here."

Castiel decided to ignore the "boyfriends" comment. "There is nothing anyone can do, Balthazar. If the council find me guilty… then it will take more than you or them to save me."

Balthazar stepped closer to the cage, eyeing Castiel seriously. "Do I detect a note of defeat in your voice? Since when do you give up?"

"Since now," Castiel muttered, hiding his bruised face in his arms. "Now please… just go and leave me be…"

"I heard the news. You are supposed to be an archangel as of… when again?"

"Belthazar…"

"I also heard that you turned down the promotion. Is that what this little suicide attempt is all about? Come on, Cas, that's weak."

"You don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, don't I?" Belthazar laughed harshly. "I know that you never back down from a fight. I know that if you wanted to protect your innocence, you would do anything in your power to do so. I know you, and what you're doing right now is not what you would do unless there was a reason!"

Castiel pulled himself up to a sitting position. "I deserve this, Balthazar. Our father knew when he allowed me to survive the transformation that I would not be able to live knowing what I had done. He creates the master plan; we just follow it."

"

Don't be an idiot, Cas!"

"I am being realistic!"

The two angels stared hard at each other through the flaming bars. "There is no one who deserves this less than you," Belthazar argued. "If I thought different, I wouldn't be here. Hell, I wouldn't give a damn about you either way, but despite what you would like to believe, you did a good thing by swallowing the souls of Purgatory, because frankly, it was either you or Raphie and no one wanted that douche as our leader. You did what you did because you had to do it. I'm not exactly a fan of how you did it, but the end result was what mattered."

Castiel felt the presence of the council and immediately warned his friend; however, Belathazar would not leave, and he was soon face to face with the head of the council. "Ah, Belthazar, nice of you to visit on Cas's last day as an angel."

"Would you call me Bel? I believe it's only fair since Cas gets a nickname."

"Well, Bel, I think it would be prudent of you to leave since Cas only has forty minutes."

"Nah, I've changed my mind. I've decided I don't want head honcho dicks to use that name."

The head angel sighed in frustration. "What is your problem, Belthazar? I thought this angel caused you nothing but grief!"

"Grief isn't all bad," Belthazar remarked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, well, it is when sixteen of our betters die."

"Do you even have any proof?" Belthazar snapped.

"Yes," hissed the head angel.

"I mean, besides the mass murder and the two very reliable students who uttered Cassie's name when it was convenient."

The head angel stepped back. "You cannot possibly think we would just punish an angel based on weak evidence. Another angel heard him speak the words to the girls. We, as the council, are inclined to believe him as he is also the mouthpiece of our father."

"Joshua," Castiel coughed in disbelief.

"Obviously, the mouthpiece has it in for Cas," Belthazar snapped.

"Hold your tongue, angel, or you will join your brother."

Belthazar glanced back at Castiel who could only offer him a weak plea to stop. After a pause, Belthazar feigned a tight smile of obedience. "Sure, well, I better go." He turned to Castiel, giving him a look that he interpreted as a sign of rebellion. He was going to help no matter what the cost. "I'm just gonna check up on your human friends. They should be runnin around blind as bats by now."

Before Castiel could command his friend not to risk it, Belthazar was gone.

The head angel approached the bars of the cage, smirking. "Castiel, do you know how many of us wanted you to finally pay for what you did? The few that admire you are naïve. They think you're some kind of hero, but us… we know what you truly are, what you have become; you are the rebel—Lucifer, and just like him, you too will be banished to Hell for your disobedience."

With that last word, he was gone, and Castiel fell back against the wall, hoping only for the banishment to be quick. He hated the waiting.

"FBI?" Sam decided, pulling his badge out of the inside of his jacket pocket.

Dean only nodded and pulled out his badge as well. The brothers were on their way up the walkway when the flutter of wings indicated that they would soon be confronted by an angel. However, neither expected this one.

"Holy crap," Sam hissed in disbelief at seeing the formerly dead angel. "Belthazar?"

"I thought Cas destroyed you," Dean said.

"Cas," Belthazar laughed, "You do know Cas, don't you? Good guy, flinches when he steps on an insect…"

"Yeah, well Cas had a different agenda six months ago or don't you remember?" Dean snuffed.

"Harsh words coming from you, Dean. Didn't he save your ass three months ago?" Belthazar reminded.

"So everyone keeps telling me," Dean muttered.

"Yeah, the how is still fuzzy for everyone, including me, his closest friend and ally. But I digress—thirty minutes gentlemen."

Without asking, Dean and Sam allowed Belthazar to join them as they entered the police station. Once through the doors, however, and all hope of getting through in time was diminished. Cops, FBI and SWAT swarmed the tiny station, leaving no room for anyone to pass. Soon, the place would be bombarded by news crews looking for a juicy story. "What do we do?" Sam asked to Belthazar.

"How do you two feel about… bending the rules a little?" the angel asked, easing his way through two burly officers.

"Whatever we have to do," Dean said.

"Good, because it was more of a rhetorical question." With that, Belthazar swept his hand out over the crowd. Everyone collapsed. Sam had to move or risk being crushed by two members of SWAT. "Come on," Belthazar ordered, stepping over the snoozing forms on his way to the holding cell.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked, coming up fast behind the angel.

"Because Cas doesn't want my help," replied Belthazar without looking back.

"What does that mean?" Dean added, pulling up the rear.

"It means… that Cas wants to be banished. He wants to go to Hell because he thinks he deserves it."

"And…" Dean pressed.

"And what?" Belthazar answered, turning a corner.

"And what do you think?"

"Well, obviously I agree with him which is why I'm here with you two geniuses to help save him."

"Will we make it?" Dean asked.

"Probably not."

All three were forced to a halt upon seeing another officer, interrogating the girls in a slick English accent. He was questioning them on the reason for their abrupt epiphany. "Would you say that Castiel the angel, hates humans?"

"Yes," replied the younger of the two, pulling on the ends of her mousy brown hair.

Dean nearly leapt forward in his attempt to attack the figure, but Sam grabbed his arm forcefully. "No," he gasped.

The figure turned and a smile emerged on his thick lips. "God, look at the two of you, all dolled up, ready for a night on the town. It's adorable, really."

"Crowley," growled Dean.

"Dean," sighed the king of Hell with a smirk. "It is very good to see you here. I was hoping you'd come." Crowley's piercing eyes lifted to Belthazar. "However, you I did not expect. Why aren't you dead?"

Belthazar crossed his arms. "Cas likes me."

"Ah, Cas, how's the deceptive little snail doing, hm? Is he… rotting in Hell yet?"

"You're the voice," gasped Sam, still trying to restrain Dean from pouncing. "The girls heard you, not Cas!"

"You're slick, Sammy, but no… they did hear Cas. I made sure they heard Cas or else this never would have worked as well as it did."

"Belthazar," Sam hissed, glancing at the stiff angel, "Go to the council, tell them what really happened."

Belthazar attempted to leave but it was to no avail. Crowley laughed. "Aww, are you having trouble there, sweetheart? Look, it is simply impossible to leave here now that you've come. I made sure of it. Obviously," he added, walking slowly towards them, "I am all about making the right kind of deal. I save lives, but for a price. Now, if you want me to spill my guilty conscience all over the council, then I need something first."

"We don't make deals…" Dean started, but Crowley interrupted him.

"I know, I know. You don't make deals with devils or monsters yada yada, family tragedy—blah, blah, blah, but trust me if you do not want your precious Cas to be de-winged then I'd suggest making an exception just this once."

"What do you want?" Dean growled.

Crowley's smirk widened. "A little birdie told me that you, Dean Winchester, are hot with eternal energy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are the infinite soul, are you not?"

Dean tensed. "I don't know…"

"Actually, you do know you just don't quite understand. Cas explained it all to you, but the explanation just flew right over your head."

"Bite me," Dean snapped.

"Love to."

"He's not," Sam gasped, causing Dean to shout in protest. "He's not the infinite soul, I am!"

Crowley tilted his head, approaching the younger brother to examine his face. "No you're not. Come on, Sammy, I know it's Dean."

"No, you don't," Sam argued. "You think it's Dean because you've been hearing what everyone else is hearing: rumours… lies!"

"Really?" Crowley laughed.

"There is no possible way for Dean to be the infinite soul. Look at him! He's my brother and I love him, but he's… just not that special. He never was. An infinite soul can't be tainted, and well… Dean—Hell dwelling, womanizing, soul-selling—and the list goes on."

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him, burrowing holes through the flesh at the back of his head but he continued. Crowley was slowly but surely buying every single word.

"He's right," added Belthazar with a shrug, "If Dean really was the infinite soul, I would have pursued him. No angel in their right mind would waste that opportunity, especially me."

Crowley inched back, narrowing his eyes before studying Dean. "Fine. He's not special, but… even so, I don't really like Dean all that much so… I still want his soul."

"Take mine," Sam insisted, stepping in front of Dean despite Dean's protests.

"Sam, get the hell out of my way!"

"Crowley," Sam pressed.

A thundering crack shook the building and Crowley grinned with evil intent. "Too late," he sang.

"No," Dean gasped, searching the entire place for a clock. "No… Cas!"

"Yep," murmured Crowley, glancing skyward, "He's one of mine, now." Slowly, he lowered his eyes to Dean's face. "Don't worry, Dean, I'll be gentle," he added in a hiss of self-satisfaction.

Dean broke past Sam, grabbing the demon by the throat. Sam let out a shout before both him and Belthazar were thrown. Dean was suddenly grabbed and pinned against the bars of the girls' cell. "I can feel it inside you, Dean. The minute you realised that Cas's time was up, the infinite soul reacted. That can only mean one thing…"

Before he could resume his thought, the point of a slick sliver blade protruded grotesquely from his chest. Dean collapsed, but was able to watch as Lien fought the king of Hell. Even with an archangel's blade penetrating his flesh, he was still able to confront her.

"You're new," he remarked.

"And you're the king of Hell," she retorted, pulling the blade out of him.

"You should learn to respect your elders, little girl."

Her incantation was flawless, quick, and soon, Crowley had vanished. Lien went to Dean first, pressing a hand to his forehead in order to heal any wounds Crowley had left behind. "Dean?" she choked.

He said nothing. The one time he was able to save Castiel, the one time he could have protected a friend the way he had been protected, and he failed. Castiel was gone—banished to Hell to endure the kind of torture only the most evil of souls actually deserved. Warm tears came to obscure his vision and he crumpled onto Lien's small shoulder. She pressed a hand to the back of his neck and whispered, "This was not your fault."

Belthazar and Sam awoke to approach the two, but Dean couldn't acknowledge either of them.

"Lien," Belthazar said in gratitude, placing a hand on the angel's arm.

"Belthazar," she murmured with a small, weak smile.

With a gentle pat to Sam's shoulder, Belthazar left them.

Nobody said a word at Bobby's, even Lien was silent. Dean could not be consoled and when the silence was starting to feel like a hand clamping down on his mouth and nose, he escaped the house to stand in the salvage yard. Composing himself, he leaned on the roof of the Impala, bowed his head, and prayed. "God… if you're there, if you're listening—Cas is innocent. I just… I'm asking you to save him. I know you keep doing that; I know that, but he's one of us—a good guy! Please… please… he needs you right now, okay? Don't let him down this time. Give him a reason to believe in you."

The door to the house creaked open and Dean spun around hoping to see Castiel standing there. Hope faded. "Sam," he muttered, clearing the tears off his cheeks.

"Bobby and I were talking, and we both think Cas deserves a send-off."

"A send-off?" Dean repeated, straightening.

"He was a hunter like us, Dean. He was… family."

Dean forced a nod, knowing that once they gave Castiel the proper send-off, his demise would be concrete, real. "Or we could… dip into Hell again and yank him out of it. He did it for me and you…"

"Dean…"

"It's worth a shot, right?"

Sam shook his head. "Cas is gone, Dean. The thing we try to release from Hell won't be him."

"I don't care! We can't just give up!"

"Dean…"

"No, Sam!"

"He's a demon! Angels who are banished to Hell become demons. Dean… he's a demon, and if he ever comes out, it will be on Crowley's orders. We will have no choice but to kill him."

Dean shook his head, pressing his hands to his face with painful pressure. He cringed to a warm hand on his shoulder, but realized immediately that the warm hand did not belong to his brother.

Lien's voice was calm and brimming with empathy. "I promised Castiel that I would protect you two and I intend to do just that. You can always count on me, Dean Winchester. I will always be on yours and your brother's side."

He couldn't find the words to thank her and instead brushed past her and Sam, slipped past Bobby, and made his way down to the panic room. If it was possible, he would lock himself inside and hibernate for the rest of that year. He pushed open the door intent on fixing it so it would lock from the inside when he stopped cold on the threshold. With the fan weaving air throughout the panic room, Dean caught sight of a figure lying there, back to him. The trench coat was enough to convince him of who it was.

"Cas?" he called, bolting forward to grab the disoriented angel by the shoulder. "Cas! Hey, can you hear me? It's Dean!"

Castiel jerked then groaned in response. Dean's voice was hoarse when he shouted for the others.

"Cas," he called again.

The angel rolled onto his back, gripping his chest. Skin had been stripped off his face, leaving behind long and painful sores. The wound he was holding was bubbling through his fingers.

"Dean?" Sam called, standing on the threshold. "What the hell…"

"Stay here, just… look after him," Dean demanded, leaving Sam with the injured Castiel before rushing up the stairs to gather as much supplies as he could carry. Bobby had followed him.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, carrying several blankets that Dean had thrown into his arms.

"I don't know, and I don't really care, Bobby. He's here and that's good enough without expecting any explanation."

"Fine, but…"

"Bobby, please," Dean pleaded, turning to face him.

Bobby sighed with a nod. The two returned with everything possible to treat wounds. Meanwhile Castiel was busy arguing with Lien. "I am just suggesting…"

"Lien, no," Castiel growled.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded, getting Sam to help him carry Castiel up onto the cot.

"I'm not sure," Sam admitted.

Castiel refused to say a thing, but Lien was not so close-mouthed. "I just suggested that it might be possible if… you could maybe provide a little of your energy to Cas…"

"No," Castiel argued again.

"My energy?"

"You're the infinite soul, aren't you?"

"Lien stop!"

"My energy will cure Cas?" Dean questioned, looking at Lien now.

"Look, I'm siding with Cas on this one. Doin what I think you're planning on doin, is dangerous," Bobby commented. "I did it once, and I still feel the effects."

"But it can potentially save him," Dean pressed, attempting to wrap Castiel's chest wound with bandages. Castiel grabbed his arm, gasping from the pain this action caused him.

"I am not touching your soul."

"If the energy from my soul can heal you…"

"I will heal perfectly fine without it, Dean."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? You take some of my energy, you heal faster, everybody wins."

"Do you ever listen to Bobby or is he just here for decoration?"

Dean heard Bobby speak before he had a chance to. "I'm definitely just here for decoration."

"Surprised you can joke with half a face," Dean retorted to Castiel. "Just let me help."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…" he groaned having twisted in the wrong direction and therefore irritating the chest wound, "I don't need your help. I will heal… I just need time."

"Like twenty years," Dean hissed.

"Who pulled you out of the pit, Cas?" Bobby asked. Sam was busy working on the sores lining Castiel's cheeks. He was obviously ignoring the entire conversation to focus on the job at hand.

"I can only assume it was… God," Castiel replied. To this, Lien's eyes widened.

"You haven't turned demon yet, have you?"

"I uh… I don't know what you mean…"

Dean explained. "Apparently, once you're banished to Hell, you become a demon. Ask Sam, he apparently knows everything there is to know about being an angel."

"Bite me," Sam replied, resuming his treatment of Castiel's wounds.

"I don't feel demonic," Castiel muttered after a pause.

"Enough said." Without realizing that Castiel still had a hold of his arm, Dean attempted to escape the cot only to spring back unexpectedly. "You mind?" he hissed, glancing down at his arm.

Castiel released him instantly. Lifting his eyes, he watched as Sam applied salve to long strips of material before placing them gently across his filleted cheek. "Thanks… Sam."

"This is what families do for each other," Sam replied with a grin. After applying the last strip, he leaned back, nodded and said "done. How does it feel?"

"Much better," Castiel whispered.

Bobby approached Castiel to place a hand on the angel's shoulder. "It's difficult not to see you like a son."

"I was sure you hated me."

"Nah! We all make mistakes; we all don't try to usurp big daddy, but we all make mistakes. Besides, forgiveness is part of bein human, you oughta know that."

Castiel nodded. "Thanks… even though I don't deserve it."

"How about we leave you be a while to rest?"

Castiel nodded again, slower this time. "I would appreciate that."

As Bobby ushered everyone out of the panic room, Castiel shut his eyes only to be bombarded with images of Hell. Standing in line was for the humans; the angels received a different kind of torture: Beatings, whippings that tore skin, ankle and wrist shackles to keep him steady and standing while skin was carved away piece by bloody piece. He awoke from his memories gasping, trembling, reminded of the kind of pain only angels were sentenced to endure.

"Cas?"

He acknowledged Dean in a hoarse whisper. "You shouldn't be here."

Dean closed the panic room door silently before approaching the cot. "You're having a hard time closing your eyes, right? Because every time you do, you see it—Hell. You feel those demons torturing you just like you never actually left. Cas—a part of you is still there and will always be there."

Castiel blinked before bringing his eyes to Dean. "Lien told you that."

"She doesn't need to tell me anything. I've been there. I've experienced it and I know what it's like to be unable to leave it behind. Lien did tell me something, though."

"What?"

"If you siphon some of my energy, not only will you be cured a hell of a lot faster, but you might even forget a lot of what happened in the pit."

Castiel glared at him. "I said no before and that is not going to change just because I could potentially forget Hell…"

"Cas, we don't know what happened down there! However you made it out does not erase what those evil bastards did to you, what they still might be doing to you. What if this is just the transformation period?"

"I'm not going to become a demon, Dean," Castiel snapped, losing patience. "Would you please just go?"

"We don't know that! And once it's done we will have no choice but to kill you!"

"Dean…"

"Cas…"

"I said go!" Castiel had no intention on hurting Dean, but with a wave of his hand, Dean was flung into the wall of the panic room as easily as a ragdoll. "Dean?"

Dean groaned. Something other than fear was causing Castiel's heart to race. In an instant, he knew Dean was right. "Dean?" he called, climbing off the cot to approach the crumpled heap that was his friend. "You're right… I need your help."

"What is it with you and learning crap too late?" Dean snapped, lifting the bottom of his shirt. "Hurry up and touch it already!"

Castiel brought his shaky hand to the hunter's firm stomach, surprised to see sparks even before flesh touched flesh. "You understand the risks involved?" he choked, fighting back a strong surge of darkness attempting to consume the light.

"Yeah, yeah, I could explode, just… be careful, try not to cause a nuclear reaction and we should both survive."

Castiel sucked in a breath and allowed his hand to move gingerly through Dean's flesh, penetrating straight through to the energy beneath. A pulse of that energy surged right through him, reacting to him in ways that no other soul would or could. This soul was inviting him in. Dean's howl of pain followed by air being released through gritted teeth nearly caused Castiel to release him, but his soul held him there, gripped him tight, giving him all the energy he could ever need. The healing took seconds. Castiel was ready to stop but the soul was not. There was something the soul wanted him to have.

Dean was just about to ask Castiel what the hold-up was when he saw the angel collapse back onto the floor. Dean was forced to wait a while before going to Castiel and attempting to wake him up. "I thought this was supposed to help," he growled, leaning over Castiel to listen for any signs of life. Not that he would recognize those signs since Castiel was not human, but he did it anyway. "Cas? You sonofabitch!"

Dean would have felt terrified at this point if it wasn't for the intensely contented look on Castiel's face. Whatever had happened, he was no longer becoming a demon. He gained his light back, and all the wounds had miraculously healed.

"Cas?" he called again but the angel was out.

All Dean could do now was go back upstairs and hope that his soul's energy had not accidentally killed his friend. He arrived in the kitchen to find Sam, Lien and Bobby all sitting around the table, playing a game of poker. Neither one looked up from their hand, and they all seemed stiff with worry. Sam was the first to acknowledge Dean's entrance. "Let me guess," he muttered, getting out of his seat to help Dean into it, "You decided not to listen to Bobby after all."

"We were too late," Dean huffed, gripping around his stomach. "He was released from Hell, but he was already transforming."

Lien and Bobby looked up, both dropping their cards to the table. "And now?" Bobby pressed.

"Now… who knows? I either killed him or cured him."

Dean heard the sound of wings and immediately looked toward the kitchen doorway. Perhaps it was more worrisome to note that exactly five seconds later, Castiel emerged there. He looked good as new, better even. There was a stronger light within him than before and there was a look of ease in his eyes. Even the way he stood was a lot more confident than Dean remembered Castiel being. "You're an archangel," he blurted.

Everyone looked at him. Castiel simply nodded with that same contented smile. "Yes."

"You look… healthy," Bobby supplied, glancing over at Dean periodically.

"There is work to be done upstairs so I cannot stay, but I will miss you—all of you."

"Can we call on you?" Sam asked. "You know, to chat, see how things are goin with your new promotion?"

Castiel slipped his trench coat off, handing it over to Lien who took it sadly. "Sam, your guardian is Lien now. However, if you must call, I shall always answer."

He gave a fleeting look to Dean before he was instantly gone. "A thanks would've been nice," Dean called after him. "Slimy bastard!"

Later on, Dean contemplated what his soul had done for Castiel besides curing him. He wondered why he heard Castiel coming before seeing him. He wondered about how he knew that Castiel was an archangel. No one else knew that. He spent the entire night outside, working on the Impala, fixing tiny scrapes and dents as well as touching up the paint job. He was under the car checking on the engine when a familiar voice caused him to jerk, bumping his head. He slid out, straightened, and glared at Castiel. "You mind knocking or something?" he snapped.

"I apologize for my abrupt arrival, but I just came to say… thanks."

"Fine. You mind I get back to work?"

"Of course… goodbye Dean."

Just like that, he was gone again probably for good this time. Dean just stood there staring at the empty space. Usually when he dismissed Sam in that way, it would take a while for Sam to leave, giving Dean a chance to recant. Castiel never lingered, never gave Dean that same chance. It was up to him to call him back. "Castiel," he sighed with his eyes closed. "There's one more thing…"

"Dean?"

"You will tell me when you're hangin around like the invisible man, right," Dean said, eyeing the impressive archangel.

"I wasn't, Dean. What do you need?"

"Look, I know you and Sam have some secret scull meetings, so I just wanna make sure that what I do next will not get back to him."

Castiel arched an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

Dean laughed comforted by the fact that Castiel the archangel was still Cas, still his friend, still the nerdy angel who was perplexed by pop culture references. Without warning, Dean hugged him. Castiel stood there, arms at his sides, though after a while, he responded by hugging Dean back with one arm.

Both eased back at the same time. "Congratulations, Cas," Dean heard himself say.

"Thanks, Dean."

Castiel remained there unmoving, the flaps of his suit jacket fluttering in the cool breeze. "You know what? You should have your trench coat. You without it just weirds me out. Stay here," Dean ordered before running back to the house to retrieve the coat. Heading up the steps, he stopped upon sight of Sam standing there wearing the biggest grin Dean had ever seen him wear. "Eve's drop much?" Dean hissed. Sam nodded, handing the trench coat to Dean over the threshold.

"It's okay to miss him you know," Sam said, stepping forward.

"Aw come on, Sam, I'm not about to steal your boyfriend."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Dean returned to Castiel, glanced back once at the door where Sam continued to stand then handed the trench coat over to the angel. "So, you wanna tell me what happened in the panic room? Why the hell did you pass out? Is that normal?"

"It is," Castiel replied, pulling the trench coat around him.

"It is what?"

"It is normal."

Dean nodded. "Oh… okay. Good."

"You seem disappointed?" Castiel pointed out. Dean was relieved to see him in his rightful attire. He just wasn't Castiel without it.

"Nope, just curious."

"I had better go, Dean. Is there anything else?"

Dean thought about it then shook his head. "Nope."

"Okay."

"Oh," Dean gasped, surprised that Castiel hadn't left yet.

"Yes."

"No lingering, playing the invisible man. It's creepy."

"Understood. Anything else?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope, that's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Then goodbye Dean."

"Goodbye Cas."

This time Dean was not bothered when Castiel vanished, but it did kind of feel like the angel had taken a piece of Dean with him.


End file.
